leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/@comment-25620056-20150804233422/@comment-24882239-20150805055929
Simplest answer, you dont. An actual answer, you play her agaisnt people that aren't lane bullies. The Mundos and Maokais and what not that are out there. If you run her agaisnt Olaf or Quinn or something, you will cry. An alternate idea is to play her jungle. Her clear speed isnt the fastest, but she can go through her entire first clear without using a pot thanks to her passive and all the armor from w, and if she finds someone who is pushed up her ganks arent that bad. Mostly it is just done so you can scale up safely. EDIT: Somethign to do that helps the laning phase greatly is to makes sure the wave is pushing towards you. For the first minion wave, meet your opponent minions before the minions meet in the middle and have them attack you .* Run into the bush after wards to lose aggro. This will cause all of your opponents minions to all focus a single one of yours, so your minions will die faster than theirs. This will also make it harder for your opponent to CS, as they have more minion damage to deal with. If you have full AD reds, you can one hit the ranged minions under turret after one shot, so csing under turret as Poppy isn't too bad.** After it initially gets under turret, just let your opponent keep pushing you under (Only last hit minions, hope they are silly enough to constantly aa them). If they dont and freeze the wave against you, you will have a very bad lane unless they cant really bully you. And if they do keep pushing you in, ask your jungler for a gank. Someone constantly shoved up top lane is a pretty easy gank, so they will like the gold (if you can convince them).*** Secondly, regeneration is your friend. Health Regen quints are amazing for Poppy's early game, as is the flask start with 3 pots. You should be able to outsustain your opponent until you get a decent amount of farm. But dont expect to be able to 1v1 your lane opponent unless they focus too much on poking you and they miss a lot of CS. All you have to do to win lane as Poppy is just match your opponents CS, and being a little down isn't too much of a loss. If you go above them, consider it a huge win. *The more that attack you the stronger the push, you dont necessarily want a super strong push though, because that will mean more minions for you to cs under turret, or more minions for you to tank so you dont go under turret. **For the first couple waves at least, you have to activate w later to be able to do this later in the game (but before getting items). ***Final note. You may get lucky and your oponnent will aa you under turret while they are in a bad position, and you can stun them against a wall/the turret and get a free kill. It isnt common, and it may cost you your flash to get into position, but it is very nice when you happen.